This invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to integrated circuit devices that include both programmable logic and microprocessor circuitry or capabilities.
Programmable logic integrated circuit devices are well known, as is shown, for example, by Jefferson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,326. Consideration is now being given to various ways of combining programmable logic circuitry, microprocessor-type circuitry, and possibly other types of circuitry on a single integrated circuit to provide even more powerful devices.